Earth (From Point A to Point B)
Earth, otherwise known as "World B" or "Alternia" is the main setting of the story "From Point A to Point B". Map Some places on Earth include the continents of Gaia, Elevia, Curana, Dav Kalven, Iceblock and Soraport. Wildlife Among many species that could be considered the same as the ones on Earth there are some odd species that either evolved to their current form or didn't go extinct on Alternia as they did on Earth. Sea Animals Opabinia, a fish with a long claw and 5 eyes. It's a delicacy in Femery. Land Animals Platybelodon, an elephant-platypus. It roams in herds on Elevia. History Calendar There are two known dating systems on Earth. The Elven system EMY and the United Army system OTH. Timeline Recorded history of Earth starts some 300 years before the main story in 1411 EMY, otherwise known as -20 OTH. (The reason for this being the Elven Wars, during which nearly all Elven records were destroyed). At this time the country United Rodan State were a bunch of city states, Alten had a royal family, etc. Here starts a timeline of events: '-20 OTH (1411 EMY):' The Elven Monoligarchy decides to annex Alten after finishing their war with the harpy tribes of lower Elevia. Alten and Elevia settle the conflict without war. '-17 OTH (1414 EMY):' Alten creates a pact with Jervah for trading routes. A new category of magic spell, elven created, is released to the public in many magic shops across Alten, Jervah, Kunba, and the Rodan City-States. '-9 OTH (1422 EMY):' Jervah is invaded by Elevia. Alten refuses to go to war. '-5 OTH (1426 EMY):' Jervah is defeated by Elevia and its land divided into 3 territories. '-1 OTH (1430 EMY):' Alten's queen, Cinder Alten, is in panic over the Elevian attack on Jervah. Deroji Kuron, first general of Alten's armies has a private meeting with Larvus Morix, King of Morix. They come to a conclusion of a mutual protection pact between Morix and Alten. 1 OTH: The Elven Monoligarchy declares war on Alten. Morix declares war on The Elven Monoligarchy. 2 OTH: The elven forces are pushed back by Morix's armies, unable to properly defend against Skeletal magic. 3 OTH: Due to the combined forces of Morix and Alten, The Elven Monoligarchy is decimated. The remaining elves are rounded up in camps by Alten's government. 5 OTH: The remaining elves are hunted and killed. Alten turns its attention to Morix and their Skeletal Magic. 7 OTH: Deroji Kuron is executed for crimes against Alten. 8 OTH: Alten starts to collect and build powerful magical weapons. 15 OTH: Morix gains word of Alten's power and start to create their own weapons. 20 OTH: Alten decides to try to gain power over Jervah and Kunba, sucessfully creating the Joint Defense Army. The Alten royal family is ousted, the JDA takes over. 40 OTH: The Rodan city states start a huge civil war. 54 OTH: The Skylands send out a huge raiding party for slaves, nearly 1/4th of Femery's population is kidnapped. 60 OTH: The Rodan city states are conquered by the Brutal Lord, Mars. They turn into a single government called United Rodan State. 121 OTH: Morix joins together the monster controlled countries creating the Clan. 125 OTH: A tribe of harpies, the Jeed, create a small country in the swamps of Femery. 136 OTH: United Rodan State joins the Joint Defense Army. 171 OTH: The Vunderbanc Company starts mining in Iceblock. 211 OTH: The Vunderbanc Company ceases mining in Iceblock and moves to Eifiya. 231 OTH: The Jeed harpies are annexed by Femery, they become one of the higher cultures of the Clan. 291 OTH: Relations between the Clan and the Joint Defense Army start to break down, prompting peace talks. 326 OTH: Josa Giru is killed during peace talks between the Clan and the JDA. Ukumi Kuron and Luthis Morix meet to discuss peace talks on their own. 327 OTH: Araigen Rensutsu falls into World B and meets Reichi Kahnsmithe. Site Navigation Category:A2B Category:World Category:Location